The objective of this project is the elucidation of the role played by the plasma membrane glycoproteins in the regulation of cellular metabolic functions (esp. Cell division). We will study the Erhlich Ascites Carcinoma cell. Plasma membranes have been isolated and a portion of the glycoproteins solubilized with detergents. Lectin affinity columns have been prepared and our plans are now to absorb the soluble glycoproteins into the affinity columns, elute and analyse the individual glycoproteins along classic biochemical lines. In addition, the metabolism of the glycoproteins will be investigated using radioactivity labelled sugar and amino acids in studies designed to demonstrated the synthesis and turnover of surface glycoproteins. Special attention will be given to events occurring at different stages of the cell cycle.